PollDump 7 10 2011
PollDump_7_10_2011 What do we want to do? 3 Continue with Infinite Stratos 0 Have Arc stream his drawing shit 1 Try to VN 2 Stay the course 0 Have Khaaaan try not to suck at the Toehoes You close your hands around the flightsticks buried in your suit. The familiar feeling of machinery wrapping around your fingers as you press down greets you as you lock the entire system into combat mode. "Hot drop in five minutes." Your suit makes a few last minute panel calibrations and your rifle locks into place on your arm. 2 "Angel Unit ready for deployment." 1 Take some very last minute calibrations. 0 "A review of the situation once again, please." Magnets lock you onto the launch rails, and the length of the tunnel lights up as you rise into position. You open your eyes to the sight of the projected HUD lighting up around you. "Three minutes until drop," your commanders voice fills both the intercom and your built in receivers, "Load up any remaining external ammo pods." 4 Lock those into place. 0 Leave them. Ten shots is all you'll need for this. Hatches open up below you, the ammo flying up on stands through them. They lock themselves onto latches around your suite, weighing you down considerably. Not like a sniper unit really needed to move anyway. Slamming the big red button to your right, your entire body lurches back as the rails pull the suit fully into its launch mechanisms. "Launching in five. . .four. .." 0 Brace. 2 Brace more. The sounds of hatches blowing out around you fills your ears for all of a second just before you yourself are launched out of the large carrying ship. Flying at speed out of the ship you cruise to a halt at a fair distance away. Looking far out to the engagement zone, you can already make out the hints of a battle. Your receiver roars into activity, "There were a lot. . .more than we expected!" 1 Raise your rifle, "I can see that." 0 Try get more of a distance from that chaos. 3 Silently start engaging. You stare down the telescopic optics of your rifle, accessing the engagement zone. Five enemies more than what the report stated. They were nothing more than autonomous drones, annoying enough alone, a nightmare in large numbers. Especially since these particular ones were the newest generation. Your two comrades were having a handful with them. 1 Standard shells - Tungsten - Semi-Auto 3 High Velocity - Tungsten - Rail cooldown limited 0 High Density High Velocity Armor Piercing - DU - Destroys the rail. Sliding the selector switch down, the hum of your railgun drawing power rises. The automated optics would be useless against the fast droids and you switch into complete manual control. You draw two breaths before squeezing the trigger, the entire Angel system shaking as it compensates for the recoil. The sides of the rifle blast out revealing the red hot rails as they cool. As for the shot, a hit 0 Wait for the rails to cool. 3 Slam them back into the rifle, it can take at least one more shot. You force the semi-spent rails back into the rifle, the slight red glow showing through the side of the otherwise stark white rifle. The hum of charging capacitors greets you and you stare down the optics once again. Six left, and you looked just in time to see one of them split off and make a beeline for you. Its approaching. Fast. 1 Backburn to all hell. 2 Shoot it. Pulling the selector switch back into semi-auto you unload rounds at the fast approaching droid. Despite moving in a straight line, it makes the subtlest of movements to just barely dodge every shot. Just as it reaches the halfway mark your rifle, some parts now a bright red, forcibly ejects the rails, sending them to ocean below. 1 Backburn. 2 Rise. 0 Dive. The control surfaces on your angel unit fly into activity directing a considerable amount of thrust downward and propelling you up like a rocket. The droid, however, was faster, and combined with your slowed speed from the extra ammunition, it catches you quickly. With no time to react it unloads its twin linked autocannons to your back destroying several feather units instantly. 3 Hard brake. 0 Release the rest of the feather units. (They're basically fin funnels) 2 That shield can hold on for a little bit, speed up rail replacement. Fanning out practically every air brake you have on your unit and directing your thrust backward and to your right, you take a hard roll left and let the droid rocket past you. Its brakes werent nearly as refined as yours, and you buy yourself a few crucial seconds as the autoloader finishes inserting fresh rails into your rifle. 0 Shoot it. 4 Shoot it harder. 0 Distract it first. It was too fast for standard rounds. You flip the selector to the highest setting, and slam the bolt on your rifle forward. Barely having any time to aim before it barrels back, you quickly sight and squeeze the trigger. The shot sends your unit fly backwards and blows the rails completely out of your rifle at speed at either side. Bits and pieces of droid pelt your shield, confirming the kill. 3 Slide in new rails and assist your comrades. 0 Switch to feather control and approach the engagement zone. Playlist will be nuked at the end of stream 5 Get ready. 1 Khaaaan BAGELS 3 I am one of the chosen people! 0 I am a stinking goy! Judaism 0 I am one of YHWH's chosen people! 3 I am a goy, who YHWH made to eat the pigs his chosen people can't! RELIGION 1 I am one of YHWH's chosen people! 1 I am one of Allah's followers! 2 I am a goy, put on earth to eat pigs and wear mixed fabrics!